The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to battery life extending power supply system in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs such as, for example, portable IHSs, include rechargeable battery packs that may be used along with non-mobile external power supplies (e.g., external AC power supplied through an AC adapter from an external power source) to supply power to the IHS. For example, when the user of the IHS does not require mobility, a non-mobile external power supply is coupled to the IHS to power the IHS. When the user of the IHS requires mobility, the non-mobile external power supply is decoupled from the IHS and the battery pack is used to power the IHS. Furthermore, when the non-mobile external power supply is coupled to the IHS, it is used to charge the battery pack in preparation for providing battery pack power to the IHS when the user requires mobility. This charging of the battery pack with the non-mobile external power supply can raise a number of issues.
For example, many users power their portable IHSs using non-mobile external power supplies for extended periods of time. During such extended times, the battery cells of the battery pack remain at a substantially fully charged status and elevated temperature. Permanent battery degradation occurs more rapidly in batteries that are kept in such a fully charged status and at elevated temperatures. Thus, users that power their portable IHSs using non-mobile external power supplies for extended periods of time accelerate the battery degradation in their battery packs and experience shorter battery pack lives relative to more mobile users. This can result in the need to replace battery packs more often, which leads to user dissatisfaction.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved power supply system that results in extended battery life.